objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Superior One Episode 5
Home Page Previous Episode: Killer Story Next Episode: (coming soon) Four Score and 100000 Years Ago Part 1 ~ Lights Camera--- Drama? Pepper and Salt are sitting near the forest talking Pepper: Ok so like we need some more allies Salt: Pepper? Pepper: Yes? Salt: Why do we need another person in are alliance? Pepper: Well, as you know one of us has been up for elimination every episode and only Butter Knife has won so far. If we get more people in our alliance then we have a better chance of being safe. Salt: How so? Pepper: >:/ Seriously, ugh, well with more numbers we have a better chance of winning the competion and if we don't win one of are allies could wn and chose us to be safe Salt: Oh Pepper: Well, who should we ask? Salt: Well Suite Case and Casey seem to not be in an alliance. We should aks them Pepper: Perfect *Salt and Pepper go and find Suite Case and Casey Pepper: AHA! There Suite Case: So do you think we're a target Casey: No...I don't think so Pepper: Suite Case, Casey. HI! Casey: Oh hi Pepper, Salt Salt: So like we ant to be an alliance with you two Suite Case: Um Casey: Well... Pepper: If we become an alliance you would have a better chance of being safe every episode Casey: True, but- Salt: But what? Casey: You guys aren't the best competiters Salt: WHAT!? Suite Case: Uhh Casey? I don't think making Salt and Pepper mad at us is a good idea. Casey: Oh Suite Case, we don't have to worry they won't win anywas. As usual Butter Knife will win and pick us to be safe Suite Case: Now you jinxed it. Casey: Let's got Suite Case, before we catch the stupids. Pepper: What's her probelem Salt: I don't know, but I don't like it At the Elimination Area Tennis Racket: TB? Tennis Ball: Yeah? Tennis Racket: How come we don't have a lot of screen time? Tennis Ball: What do you mean Tennis Racket: Well out of all 5 episodes we have has the least ammount of lines Tennis Ball: That can't be true. We have mroe lines then all the previously eliminated contestants Tennis Racket: True, but I feel liek we're just floaters. Sooner or later the viewers will realize how bad we do in contests and how we don't contribute to any of the drama and vote us off. Tennis Ball: I highly doubt that will happen Tennis Racket: Well what about the previously eliminated contestant? Tennis Ball: What about them? Tennis Racket: There has been a pattern. Each eliminated contestant has had one of the least ammount of screan time. Cheesy had like 2-3 lines throughout his time on the show Tennis Ball: It will be fine. I trust the viewers. Let's just not repeat the same thin that happened on BFDI Tennis Racket: Well we have to start trying in challenges. Tennis Ball: No, If we start trying we become a threat. Threats go home Tennis Racket: Fine. With Butter Knife Butter Knife: Hm, 4 wins in a row. I'm on fire Knife: You know once you lose the viewers will vote you out Butter Knife: Then I won't lose Knife: That's impossible. Butter Knife: Nothing is impossible. Knife: Well once you lose you'll go home. Butter Knife: Please, once I go you'll be the next target Knife: What Butter Knife: Once I go which won't be for a while you'll be next. Knife: 0-0 Butter Knife: Exactly. bye bye Part 2 ~ Who's Hungry? Bucket: Mmmmm, what a nice day. Only 1 more minute until I stop everyone from what they are doing and do the challenge. 30 seconds...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2.........1! LET'S DO THIS! CONTESTANTS IT IS TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE Lip Balm: Already, ugh fine Carmex: I hope we do something not death related Bucket: Welcome everyone to the Arena Balloon: Wait when did you have time to build this Bucket: Oh, um..... Balloon: I'm waiting Bucket: Uhhhh, let's move on Balloon: Ugh Bucket: This challenge is called Eat 'Em Up Casey: Oh food, yes! Mint: Yay eating challenge!? Bucket: Not even close Mint: Aw Bucket: Who has ever played that game where you make little colorful hippos eat tiny balls Tennis Racket: Hungry Hungry Hippos Bucket: Yeah that Tennis Ball: I have Firey: Me Leafy: Who hasn't? Bucket: Well this challenge is sorta like this, but with Rhinos instead. Carmex: Hungry hungry rhinos? Bucket: No starving STARVING RHINOS! Butter Knfie: What? Bucket: In this challenge you will all be riding rhinos that are hungry, and are in need of a meal. All you have to do to get your rhino a meal to win the challenge Salt: So like what are we doing, like how do you win? Bucket: Your rhinos will fight. Once your rhino falls your out Ice Cream: Isn't that animal cruelty? Bucket: Animal what? Ice Cream: That explains a lot Bucket: What ever let's begin Mint: So this isn't an eating challenge Bucket: No T-T Mint: Awwwww Bucket: Everyone chose a rhino Salt: OMG PEPPER LOOK, they are HUGGING!!!!! Pepper: Let's chose these ones Salt: Yes! Lip Balm: Ew, rhinos Butter Knife: Ew Lip Balm Lip Balm: HEY! Butter Knife: Ha! Bucket: Everyone got a rhino Knife: Yes Balloon: Yea Bucket: Alright, once I blow this whistle that only rhinos can here they will start to mangle each other so brace yourself Leafy: *gulp* Bucket: Ok 3...2...1........FIGHT *Bucket blows the whistle *The rhinos get up and look worried *Bucket stops blowing the whistle *The rhinos go crazy and start trying to kill each other Part 3 ~ Rhino's Rest Carmex: OH THE HUMANITY! Lip Balm: Yes murder eachother.....MURDER! Leafy: Uh my rhino isn't doing anything Bucket: Oh cause your's died Leafy: Wait....am I out then Bucket: Yes, time to sit in the seats of failure. Leafy: Aw what Orange Juice: Oh no, my rhino is being attacked! Match: WHAT! Hurry Ressica save OJ's rhino. *Ressica the Rhino stops fighting and runs over the rhino attacking OJ's Orange Juice: Woah thank you Match Match: No problem Balloon: What you killed my rhino. Bucket: To the seats of failure with you Leafy: Hi ^v^ Balloon: >:c The rhinos fight for another hour until Bucket stops war. During that hour OJ got Firey out. Salt got Pepper out by accident. Carmex got out after her rhino got to dehydrated and finally Pencil's rhino died of exhaustion. Bucket: STOP WAR! Ice Cream: What Bucket: It's time for a twist. Since this is taking 2 whole years to finish. I called in to my producers and they aloud me to put poison tip darts on the horns of your rhinos. Poison will kill your rhino if it' stabed. So good luck! Mint: Um...isn't this like destroying the population of endangered rhinos? Bucket: Yes, but who cares. It's good for the rating. Now CONTINUE! Tennis Racket: UGH MY RHINO WON'T GET UP! Orange Juice: What do you mean? Tennis Racket: It decided it wanted to take a rest in the MIDDLE OF THE CHALLENGE!!!! Mint: Huh, Rhino attack the one thats laying down Tennis Racket: What! AHHHHH GET UP GET UUUUP! *Mints Rhino Starts hurting TR's Rhino Mint: Come on Rolanda you can do it Orange Juice: Rolanda? Mint: Don't ask Buket: And Tennis Racket's rhino is down. Sorry TR to the setas of failure for you Tennis Racket: OMG! >:( Part 4 ~ Hippo Fever Bucket: 13 rhinos remain in the battle. But not after I let lose a deadly rhino killing desease onto them. Orange Juice: Your gonna what? Bubble: Not hippo fever right? Orange Juice: Hippo fever Bubble: it can kill a rhino instantaineously Bucket: Here it comes Butter Knife: Run rhino RUN! Knife: My rhino is dead what the heck Bucket: Sorry Knife your's was infected Knife: This is (censored) ' *'The deadly desease kills of Casey's, Salt's, Ice Cream's, and Match's rhinos Bucket: We're down to 8 rhinos Suite Case: Wow I'm surprised mine made it this far Butter Knife: Not for long *Butter Knife's rhino stabs Suite Case's rhino with the poison horn Suite Case: Aw mean Butter Knife: Eh only one can win >:) Lip Balm: This is my time to win and get out Carmex. RHINO ATTACK Mint: Uh....Lip Balm...your's had been dead for a while. Lip Balm: What!? Mint: Yeah see *points at Lip Balm's dead rhino* Bucket: It seems it is dead. Sorry Lip Balm to the seats of failure Lip Balm: UGH! Tennis Ball: *whispers to himself* if I can just find the food I can win Mint: Ahhh my rhino is going crazy Bucket: Side affect of the disease Mint: Woah! Ahhhh! Mint's rhino dies Pen: Okay where is the food! Bubble: Oh no my rhino it starved to death Bucket: Sorry Bubble Bubble: Ugh Butter Knife! Aha! I got it! Bucket: Butter Knife has the food she just has to get it into her rhino's mouth to win Tennis Ball: NOOOO! Tennis Ball jumps Butter Knife and takes the food. In the proccess he feeds it to his rhino Bucket: TB WINS! Butter Knife: NOOOOOO!!!!! Bucket: For the first time somone else but Butter Knife wins Tennis Ball: Yes! Part 5 ~ A New Victory And Another Loss (coming soon)